Does Santa Claus...?
Does Santa Claus...? is the 2014 Yogscast charity single, which coincided with the 2014 Christmas Livestreams . It was released on YouTube and Bandcamp on 6th December 2014, after the Humble Bundle sales reached $333,000. The song was performed by Simon Lane, Lewis Brindley, Sjin, Duncan Jones, Hannah Rutherford, Kim Richards, Martyn Littlewood, Mark Turpin and Hat Films, with lyrics by Simon, Turps, Sam Gibbs, and Sparkles* and music composed by Sparkles*. The video has over 1 million views. Video Lyrics Lewis: ''It's Christmas Eve and the snow's coming down. ''Sjin: ''We fixed Christmas for some last time around. ''Duncan: ''But when you're lying down, snug in your bed ''Hannah: ''Spend a thought for some others this season instead. ''Kim: ''Christmas is great but in our time of plenty ''Martyn: ''With all these gifts I still feel empty. ''Hannah: ''Who brings cheer to those in fear? ''Simon: ''Won't anyone think of the children here? ''Everyone: ''Does Santa Claus... visit zombie pig-men kids in the nether in Minecraft at Christmas time? ''Simon: ''How do his reindeer manage to fly with a world covered in bedrock oh-so-high? ''Everyone: ''Does Santa Claus... visit zombie pig-men kids in the nether in Minecraft at Christmas time? If he can't do it then it's up to you and I. ''Lewis: ''Zombie pig-men kids in the nether ''Turps: ''It's not just ghasts that are shedding a tear ''Lewis: ''But we can help them together ''Turps: ''Or they're not getting anything this year! ''Lewis: ''So open your wallets of leather. ''Turps: ''Two gold bars a month for the rest of your days! ''Lewis: ''We need money to stop this forever. ''Turps & Lewis: ''We know you're all stingy but change your ways! ''Smith: ''Hey zombie pig kids! Yo, listen up! ''Ross: ''If you're looking for a gift son, you're in luck! ''Trott: ''Sloth Man, ''Smith: ''G Money, ''Ross: ''P Horny too! ''Trott: ''Hat Films, onesies, rapping cheer for you! ''Smith: ''Rhymes go bang, dropping gifts any weather ''Ross: ''Blowing up treats like beds in the nether! ''Trott: ''We ain't got a map cos we're spending all our paper ''Smith: ''Well that's us done. We'll see you later... ''Everyone: ''Does Santa Claus... visit zombie pig-men kids in the nether in Minecraft at Christmas time? ''Kim: ''Does he spawn stuff in with gamemode zero? If he cheats can he be your hero? ''Everyone: ''Does Santa Claus... visit zombie pig-men kids in the nether in Minecraft at Christmas time? If he can't do it then it's up to you and I. ''Hannah: ''We'll take these gold bars and make them into blocks ''Kim: ''Build a gold house, yeah a big shiny box ''Hannah: ''A Christmas house with no crying ''Kim: '' We're doing it for zombie kids. We're not lying... (promise) ''Simon: ''We'll make a portal out of obsidian. Sadness will be forbidden. We'll bring that gold to them children. That gold house we will really be building. ''Hannah: ''These kids will love their new home ''Kim: ''Even if it's located in a nether biome. ''Lewis: ''Technically it's a dimension, though. ''Duncan: ''And there's no chance they will see any snow. ''Everyone: ''We're not lying. We're really building. ''Trott: (Trying hard.) Everyone: There's no snow but we've made an effort. That's got to count for something. ''Smith: ''(That's got to count!) ''Everyone: ''For something! Does Santa Claus... visit zombie pig-men kids in the nether in Minecraft at Christmas time? ''Martyn: ''Does he have the plan? Can he be the man? He ain't Batman or Superman, maybe Spider-Man or Wonder Woman, maybe Iron Man but no way Aquaman can! ''Everyone: ''Does Santa Claus... visit zombie pig-men kids in the nether in Minecraft at Christmas time? If he can't do it then it's up to you and I. Does Santa Claus... visit zombie pig-men kids in the nether in Minecraft at Christmas time? ''Turps: ''Reindeer aren't even in the game! Could he use nine horses that he's named? ''Everyone: ''Does Santa Claus... visit zombie pig-men kids in the nether in Minecraft at Christmas time? ''Simon: ''If he can't do it then it's up to you and I. If he can't do it then it's up to you and I! (Merry Christmas, shitlords. *Blows kiss*) References Category:Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Music Category:Christmas Category:Charity Events Category:Yogscast Category:Sparkles*